The Madness of a Beach Day
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When the group is at the beach, only cute madness can ever ensue. Soka


Hello everyone! This is a request oneshot I wrote for _**Meikyuu Buterfly**_

I do not own Soul Eater!

And if you have a request for a Soka or a Blacki(Black Star and Tsubaki) you know where I'm at. I also take beta requests

Enjoy and review!

**The Madness of a Beach Day**

"Black Star! No-o-o-o-o!"

"It's asymmetrical!"

"Whee!"

"Patty, slow down! I got a freaking shell in my flip flop!"

"I am the godly Black Star and I am the first to see Tsubaki's-!"

"Idiot! She didn't appreciate that! Maka-chop!"

"Again, glad it's not me."

"Shut up Soul."

Soul Evans sighed as his meister watched their friends run around the sandy private beach area they were all at. The young scythe, a sixteen year old with spiky white hair and bright red eyes as well as pale skin over his muscular form, watched the blond sit there and…as usual, read. She was a pretty and flatchested sixteen year old with pigtailed blond hair and emerald green eyes. And she was also way too much of a bookworm, but Soul cared too much about her to let that really bug him as of late. Even her flatchested form had stopped making her unattractive in his eyes, a fact that made him happy and yet made him feel so uncool.

"Okay Maka, we are not sitting here and reading," Soul decided, getting to his feet.

"No one said you had to stay here."

"Okay, fine. Correction, you aren't just going to sit here."

She looked up at him with a smirk.

"And how do you propose that you will enforce that?"

Soul grinned down at her as a gleam shimmered in his crimson orbs.

"Let's see, I could drag you and get sand in your swimsuit…poke you…carry you…take your book and throw it into the sea…."

Maka glared, not appreciating a single one of his ideas.

"Hum Soul, aren't some of those rather uncool for such a cool guy like you?"

Soul huffed, knelt down, and carefully slid the book from her hands before jumping up and darting from her.

"Soul!"

She ran after him, her hair bouncing around crazily. The sun beat down hard as it made a large white mansion-like beach house shine. The golden sands burned upon bare feet and the salty ocean water provided a cool entertainment, in more ways than one. Maka leaped for the book, but Soul dodged her, sending her to run through. He laughed at her and tackled her, landing them both into a pile of seaweed

"Soul!"

He rolled off of her, no longer laughing as she glared at him, now in a bad mood from the seaweed entangled in her blond locks of hair. She stood up and snarled at him angrily. Soul groaned, bracing himself for her and her book, wherever that giant dictionary was before appearing in her hands from thin air. Instead, she just seethed

"Agh, Soul! You're such an uncool jerk sometimes!"

"Maka I-!"

Maka glared as she rubbed her head, a wild and dark red blush on her cheeks. She pulled seaweed out of her left pigtail before she ran away, over to the beach house, into which she disappeared. Soul groaned and mentally beat himself to an uncool bloody pulp of nothingness. Sighing, he trudged over to where his friends were and went swimming for a short while. Best to let Maka cool off before he went to collect her.

Maka groaned and punched another wall.

"This sucks! Damn Soul!" she cried.

She had to be at least on the fifth floor somewhere in the winding maze of hallways. All of them were large, long, twisty, and painted black with windows and oak doors lining many of the walls.

"Why do I love that jerk!"

Maka moaned, it didn't matter why exactly. She just knew she cared about him…that she loved him a lot more than she showed, more than any other guy in her life. Sighing, Maka trudged on down the endless hallway.

Soul muttered to himself, testing the words he'd try to calm Maka down with on himself. It was failing sorely and that's why he ceased the effort seconds later. He was wandering aimlessly, trying to find Maka now. Suddenly he heard a tapping noise and saw Maka turn the corner he was walking toward.

"Maka!"

Maka whirled and she sighed in some form of relief. Soul headed over to her and, having slightly gotten over her anger, Maka stayed put. He chuckled and grinned as he reached her.

"You got lost huh?"

"Nah, just sight-seeing. It's a very nice mansion, know?"

"Liar. You so got lost."

"Did not!"

Maka pouted and turned away. Soul poked her shoulder.

"You got lost."

"Did not."

He poked her again and Maka glared

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't! Stop poking me!"

"Sheesh. You're more pissed off than usual."

Soul grinned, staring her in the eye as he poked her again.

"Soul!"

Seething, Maka stomped off back to where she came from. Soul rolled his eyes and ran after her.

"Maka! Oh come on, I was joking around. I'm sorry, I was being uncool. Sheesh."

Maka ignored him, although she slowed down. He poked her in the back as he caught up and she continued on ignoring him. Soul sighed and continued poking his meister, trying to get her to react. He had an idea to change the direction of this conversation. Finally, Maka whirled over to him, her mouth open.

"Soul-!"

And that's when she found his lips upon her own. She didn't mind one bit as her green eyes slipped closed and she gave Soul her tongue, letting his tongue in too. As they pulled apart, Maka gave a light sigh of content and yet, dismay at it having to end.

"Now, are you less aggressive? Feel any better?"

She blushed, "I…of course. Um.."

Soul smiled and tilted his head.

"What?"

"C…can we do that again?"

"Do what?"

Maka opened her mouth to protest his stupid question, but not a sound escaped before Soul gave her what she wanted, leaving her to close her eyes and accept the idea with her true feelings taking hold. Soul was happy too, but there was one last problem.

Now they were both lost, but things were so happy…that neither one cared.

"Where are Maka and Soul?" asked Tsubaki.

"Probably making out somewhere," laughed Liz.

"Haha, kissy!" cheered Patty.

"That might be well true, but they still need to eat," sighed Kid.

"I, the godly Black Star, say we leave them to be kissy and give me their servings!"

"Oh well, that'll work….minus giving Black Star the food that is," Tsubaki decided.

The group shrugged, unaware of the kissing pair about three floors above them.


End file.
